Seven Years
by Kobra Kid
Summary: Casey Cartwright is a sucsessful writer at Seventeen Magazine, living in NY City with her thirtieth birthday coming up. But her world is turned around when an old friend shows up after seven years...and he's hiding a secret. C/C
1. Chapter 1

Casey Cartwright walked down W 57th street. Another long day at work was completed and she was going back to her apartment. She walked on looking around her at the city she called home now. New York, New York. After graduating from Cyprus Rhodes she moved here to work for Seventeen Magazine. She was twenty-two at the time; young and naïve. Now with her thirtieth sneaking up on her Casey had soared up the promotion ladder and was an assistant to the head of the department. Her time in New York started with a small apartment in the Queens and was changed to a two bedroom with a balcony overlooking Central Park. Not only was her home close to work, it was also beautiful.

On this particular night when she was returning home she saw a strange man talking to the door guard Hector at her building. Casey thought he looked familiar but wasn't sure where she may have seen him. Slowly walking over Casey heard Hector call to her. "Miss Cartwright! You have a visitor!"

"Really now?" Casey said coming closer. As she did she realized who it was.

"Casey! Casey Cartwright, living, breathing, in the flesh!"

"Is this really who I think it is?"

"If you're thinking Fred Astaire then yes." The man smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Cappie! How did you know I live here?"

"It's a long story. Do you have time?"

"Of course! Do you want to come in for a drink or something?"

"That would be wonderful."

Hector held the door open for them and they went into the building. Cappie pressed the up button on the elevator and when the doors opened put his hand out saying, "Ladies first."

"Thank you." Casey did a small curtsey and entered first. When they were both in the spacious elevator Cappie looked at all the buttons.

"What floor are you on?"

"The twentieth."

"Dang Case, could you have chosen a higher floor?" he remarked pressing the 20.

"Well, there was an opening on the twenty-fifth."

Cappie chuckled. "So Casey, how have you been?"

"Great! Really good."

"What do you do nowadays?"

"I work at Seventeen Magazine; I'm the head's assistant and I also write short articles."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah."

"So did you land this apartment when you first moved here?"

"Actually, no. I spent my first two years in a one bedroom apartment in Queens."

"Oh."

The doors opened and they exited into a long hall. Casey lead him to her apartment.

"Twenty-fifteen. I'll have to remember that." He noted.

"Of course! Come over whenever! I love company." Casey said as she unlocked the door letting Cappie in. They went into the kitchen where Casey pulled out two glasses and a bottle of Luna Di Luna Pink Merlot. "Is this okay?" she asked.

"Why yes." Cappie replied. "I mean, you know I'd drink anything."

"Another trait you haven't lost." Casey grinned pouring him a glass.

"Thank you." He sipped it.

"So, it's your turn. How have you been?"

"Fine. I mean, better than other times."

"Where did you go after graduation?"

"Oh everywhere. I made it to San Francisco where I worked at a surf shop and I lived with my ex. When we broke up I moved to Dallas with my parents. My dad died when I was down there, and my aunt took my mom in because she was going crazy in the house alone with just me. Said I reminded her too much of Dad. So then I moved out to Orlando where I met up with Ashleigh."

"Yeah, she's living there with her fiancé."

"I met him. Nice guy."

"Mhm." Casey said then she paused. "I'm really sorry to hear about your parents."

Cappie shrugged, "I guess I kind of knew it would happen. But I don't want to make our first meeting in over seven years a sad one."

"Okay. Topic switch."

"Miss thirty, flirty, and purdy…are you still single?"

Casey laughed at the way he pronounced 'pretty' . "Yes actually. I am."

"Work not giving you enough time for the men?"

"Actually, I've chosen not to put myself on the market. And I don't turn thirty until…"

"Until October fifteenth….two weeks. I know. Just because I'm thirty doesn't mean I'm old and forgetful!"

"Oh Cappie! I forgot your birthday!"

"Thanks Case!" he replied in fake sorrow.

"We should celebrate late."

" Two months late."

"Yeah. Well…it's really late but at least we'll be celebrating. How long are you here for?"

"I actually live here now."

"Really!? In Manhattan?"

"Well…the Bronx for now."

"Oh. Still, you're in New York."

"Indeed."

"So what about this week? I've earned enough brownie point to take a day off of work."

"It's okay Casey. I'd rather spend the day with you on your birthday!"

"Trust me, I'm not working on my birthday."

"Oh, and you know this how?"

"Because I'm a good listener and my friends at the office are throwing me a surprise party."

"Fun."

"You're invited."

"No I'm not. It's okay Casey."

"It's my party and you're invited. I'll bring you along."

"Well it's not for another two weeks so we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now it's getting late and you need sleep. You have work tomorrow."

"It's only nine Cap! Please stay a little longer. In fact, stay the night! I have a guest room."

"Casey, Casey, Casey. You know what would happen if I stayed her right?"

"No…"

"I'd try to get in your pants."

Casey slapped him playfully. "How vulgar. I haven't seen you in seven years and you're already talking about sex?"

"Exactly why I think I'll just go home tonight."

"Okay. Well at least let me give you a ride home."

"No thanks. Plus you don't have a car do you?"

"I still have my hybrid. I just keep it in the garage unless I really need it."

"Still, no. I'll just walk."

"Let me get you a cab. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I…I can't afford a cab right now."

"Cappie! You should have said that first!" She pulled a twenty out of the drawer. "Here. And don't even think about paying me back!"

"Casey I can't take your money."

"I insist. Consider it a late birthday present."

"Are you sure…"

"Positive."

"Okay. Thank you. So much. It was nice seeing you."

"You too Cap. Remember swing by anytime."

"I will. See ya." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left. After he was gone Casey leaned against the counter thinking about how strange Cappie had acted. Not finishing his wine, not accepting her money, not wanting to stay over (she would have gladly had sex with him). Finally she shrugged it off. Cappie was right. She needed sleep.

* * *

A/N: So yes, I'm back with a new story. I hope you all like it so far. I'm going to update as soon as I can, but I can't promise anything. and just letting you know this is probably going to be the longest chapter...just telling you so there's no dissapointment if I post a 200 word chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Casey woke up and did her usual routine. She took a shower, got dressed, quickly ate a kashi bar, grabbed her purse, and was out the door. She was greeted outside by a familiar face.

"Surprise." Cappie said handing her flowers. "Freshly picked today." They were small and dying, so Casey assumed he picked them from a neighbor's yard.

"Aw thanks Cap." She took the flowers and smelled them, and just to be polite she said, "They're so beautiful." Then she hugged him.

Cappie beamed.

"Oh, Casey I see you have a gentleman caller." A voice said from behind them. Casey turned around to see her friend and coworker Patricia.

"Hey Trish!" She smiled, "Actually this is my very, very good friend Cappie."

Patricia studied his old tattered jeans, black t-shirt, and plaid flannel over shirt. When she deemed it somewhat fashionable she extended her hand. "Patricia Westcott."

"Pleasure." Cappie replied shaking her hand.

"Likewise." Then she turned to Casey, "So Case, are you in cords, a sweater, and converse for a particular reason? I mean is it casual day or something?" she asked studying her purple suit.

"No, actually I'm going to ask Heather if I can have the day off."

"Really? How do you think that'll work?"

"I'm really not sure. And if she says no, then I'll work in this. I think it's cute. A casual look."

"A teenage look."

Casey blushed. "Just because I turn thirty in two weeks doesn't mean I'm trying to look young."

Cappie and Patricia chuckled.

"Let's go, I need to get to talk to Heather ASAP!"

"Okay. Good idea. Nice meeting you Cappie." Patricia said as she turned in the direction of W 57th street.

"Oh, actually Cap's coming with us. You see I haven't seen him in almost seven years, and we're going to celebrate his birthday today."

"Really? Oh, in that case, let's go!"

The three walked down the sidewalk engaging in light conversation as they went.

"So Cappie…" Patricia began, "Is Cappie a nickname of some sort?"

"A fraternity name." he replied. "back in college I was part of Kappa Tau Gamma and they gave out funny nicknames to their pledges."

"Oh, Casey was in a sorority in college weren't you Case!" Patricia turned to Casey.

"Actually, that's where I know Cappie from. We both went to Cyprus Rhodes."

"Ah, that makes a lot of sense!" Patricia said. "So, tell me Cappie. Why 'Cappie'?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Egyptian Joe—that was the president when I was a pledge—made it up."

"What's your real name." Patricia asked. Cappie froze. He didn't tell anyone who didn't know his real name. Not even Casey.

"Um…well about that…"

"It's Craig Newman." Casey interjected.

"Why can't he say it himself?" Patricia asked.

"Well, recently his father—Craig Newman Senior—passed away."

"We were really close." Cappie said looking down at his feet, "It was so hard when he…when he…"

Casey put her arm around his shoulder.

"Ohmigosh. I'm so sorry!" Patricia cried, "I didn't mean too…"

"It's okay. It's fine. Cap's just emotional." Casey assured her. By now they were only minutes away from work.

"I'm going to go get some coffee." Patricia said pointing to the Starbucks at the end of the block. "I mean we have five minutes, do you want to come?"

"Actually I think Cap and I will go try to get me out of work. Thanks though."

"Okay. Bye Case."

"See ya Trish."

When Patricia was out of earshot Cappie and Casey broke into laughter.

"Good acting!" Casey said high fiving him.

"Thanks. Nice cover name. Craig Newman."

"Ha, thanks."

The two linked arms and walked into the building. With Cappie's good acting skills, and Casey's quick thinking they could defiantly get her out of work for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

As Casey expected she got out of work and now she and Cappie were walking through Rockefeller Center, arm in arm. "What are we going to do?" Cappie asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to Macy's. I mean your clothes look like you've worn them seven years straight. And I don't even want to think about your boxers...so the works on your wardrobe. Then we can have lunch. And then we can explore...oh maybe I'll take you to Toys R Us if you're a good boy!"

Cappie looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Case. I can't take your money. I just can't."

"Oh my goodness Cap! This is your thirtieth birthday celebration! Spoil yourself. Your _thirty_ and I'm two months late."

"You already gave me twenty dollars."

"For a cab..."

"...True but...I um...just can't keep taking your savings!"

"Cappie. I'm single, and I'm successful. And Macy's is having a sale. So what's another two-hundred, plus lunch, plus a toy out of my pocket? Nothing."

Cappie sighed. "Fine. Beautify me."

"Yay!"

The next thing he knew Cappie was being pulled into the Men's section at the first ever Macy's and clothes were being shoved into his hands. Casey was flinging shirts and shorts and pants every which way.

"Now try them on."

Cappie looked at Casey with disbelief.

They left Macy's with two new pairs of jeans, three white v-neck tees, five patterned tees, one pair of khaki shorts, one white button-up, a pack of seven new pairs of boxers, and a pack of six new pairs of socks.

"I'm glad with what we got." Casey said. "It all looks really nice on you."

Cappie said, "Thanks." but felt guilty deep down.

"Where too now?"

"Um, I don't know. Where do you want to go to?"

In response Casey's stomach growled. She looked up sheepishly, "Shopping makes me hungry." Cappie laughed.

"Where would you like to eat birthday boy?"

He shrugged.

"C'mon think of the one place you'd eat if you had the chance everyday."

Cappie rubbed his chin.

The next thing Casey knew she was sitting in McDonald's looking at her salad while Cappie shoved his three Big Macs down his throat.

"Jeez Cap. You're eating like you haven't eaten in weeks."

Cappie looked up and smiled. Then he washed everything down with his coke. "That was really refreshing." he said wiping his mouth with his arm.

"I'm glad."

Cappie tapped his shoe on the floor. Casey was trying to procrastinate on eating her 'delightful' salad.

"Oh cap! Look at your shoes!" She cried looking at the hole in his Chuck Taylor's. "Let's go get you a new pair..."

Cappie rolled his eyes and groaned. "Fine..."

* * *

A/N: This was a shorter chapter...my laptop where i save all my stories is currently broken. *tear* so this is a summarized version of the third chapter i had written. also i wanted to make this story longer than it is actually going to be. im not going to have enough time to really elaborate or anything. so the next chapter is going to be the day after this chapter, then there's going to be a HUGE jump to casey's birthday. sorry for the shortness.

and has anyone guessed what cappie's secret might be?


	4. Chapter 4

After the shopping, after dinner, and after a long walk home in the rain Casey and Cappie made it back to her apartment. They were soaked from head to toe, and grinning.

"Cap, why couldn't we have taken a cab?" Casey asked. She wasn't upset but she was curious.

"I like walking. Especially in the rain."

Casey remembered how he used to take strolls past ZBZ in rainstorms back during their college years. She'd be on the porch drinking tea and see Cappie walk by. He'd always give a small wave and keep going.

"So what now?"

"Well, I'm taking a shower." Casey said setting down her bags and purse. "You're welcome to stay if you want."

"Okay."

"Okay, I'll be out in a few."

"A few what? Seconds, minutes, hours?" Cappie joked.

Casey shrugged. "I'm not sure." Then she smiled at him and turned to go into the bathroom. Cappie decided sitting on the couch was boring and he got up to look around. He began in the main room where most of Casey's displays were. The first thing he examined was the bookshelf that sat in the corner near the French doors. He ran his finger over the spines of a few hardcover novels. _Dracula, Little Women, Twilight, Pride and Prejudice_. Casey's taste in books hadn't changed since college. Next he looked at the shelves of pictures next to the fire place. The ones of her as a child made him laugh. The ones of her and Rusty made him remember the good old days of college. There were a few of her and Ashleigh laughing and making silly faces. Those made him long for her even more. Then there was one of her and Evan. He put that one face down on the shelf. On one wall was a picture of the ZBZ convention she went to junior year. The frame was stained a nice rose color. Of course. On the opposite wall was her graduation cap and diploma. Now bored with the main room he made his way to the guest bedroom.

The room was a nice soft yellow. The quilt on the bed had lavender and pale yellow flowers dancing around it. Next to the bed was a small chestnut colored night table with a yellow phone resting on it. On the other side was a lamp with a pale purple shade. A matching chestnut bureau was parked across from the bed, up against the wall. The one window looked out into central park. If it was light out, the room would be dazzling.

His curiosity was pulling him into Casey's room, but he knew he probably shouldn't go in. He didn't hear the shower running and he assumed Casey could hear everything he was doing.

But Cappie was never one to follow the rules—or listen to his conscious. He walked out of the room and across the short hall to the next room. The door was closed, so he quietly pushed it open.

The walls of this room were pink. And not just pink…PINK! Electric pink.

Her bed wasn't a bed…it was a mattress in the center of the floor with pink and orange stripped and polka dotted sheets. The comforter was the same colors, and reversible. Her closet was painted the same orange as on the sheets, so was her vanity and dresser. The room was modern and clean. Cappie took a few steps in. He noticed a window seat below the huge window. The blinds were the same pattern and color as the stripped sheets, the window seat was the same at the polka dots. And orange and a pink pillow sat on either side.

Casey's room looked like a spread in one of her magazines.

Cappie moseyed over to the dresser. There were more pictures. One of ZBZ on graduation day. The picture consisted of only ten or twelve original members. The other twenty girls were pledges. Cappie remembered all about the drama Frannie had caused with her new sorority and all…

Another picture was of her leaning against her car—the small red hybrid—with her cap and gown on. The picture was a bit blurred, and Cappie knew instantly that Rusty must have taken it.

The last picture on the dresser was Casey and Max. Once again, jealousy jolted through his body and he set that one facedown too. He whirled around, upset that Casey didn't have any memories of him anywhere, when the vanity caught his eye.

He stumbled over and looked at the mirror in disbelief.

Around it were several pictures of him and her. The strip taken in the photo booth. The picture of them curled up on the couch. The snapshot of him smashing cake in her face on her birthday. All the wonderful times they had were here on the mirror shrine.

Cappie was so absorbed in the pictures he didn't hear the shower running or Casey's soft hums. When he realized it was happening he thought to himself _She just got in the shower? _

Then he wondered if she hadn't been listening. If she maybe wanted him to examine her house, then eventually find the mirror. Cappie stood up. He left her room, not bothering to close the door. As he made his way to the bathroom he stripped his clothes.

Casey felt the warm water falling on her face. She hummed her favorite song as she relaxed.

For a split second the water stopped, then cool hands rested on her shoulders. She shrugged her shoulders up to feel them against her face.

"I missed you Case." Cappie whispered.

"I missed you too Cap. I missed you two…"


	5. Chapter 5

_ After that night Casey and Cappie were officially a couple. They both admitted their feelings for each other never died and they wanted to start again. But they started slow; there was no moving in yet. Cappie just happened to be sleeping over a lot…_

_A few weeks after they announced their undying love for each other it was Casey's birthday…_

"Hey Case, it's Trish. Um Heather wanted me to tell you that she needs you to do something for her today. Uh let me get the note…okay here it is. You need to basically do her errands for her. Like getting her clothes at the cleaners, scheduling appointments with her masseuse, etcetera. All that stuff you did when you were her amateur assistant. Okay, see you when you're done! And…Happy birthday."

Casey listened to the message as Cappie lay on top of her giving her thirty kisses all over the place. When he was done he pressed his lips against her cheek and whispered, "Thirty-one for good luck."

"Thanks Cap." She replied kissing him back. "But I don't need luck anymore. I have you."

"Aw thanks hon."

"Now you heard Patricia, I have to do some work before my party. So let's get up and take a shower. Then I'll make breakfast and we can do errands."

"You mean _I'll _make you breakfast."

"Cappie darling. I love my kitchen. I'll make breakfast."

"Okay so that one time I tried making you an omelet I almost burned down the KT house kitchen. That was a while ago. Let me try again?"

"Sorry, I can't take any risks."

Cappie pouted and Case kissed his lips.

"That doesn't mean I don't love you…"

"I know, I know. But it's your birthday!"

Casey just gave him a look. Then she rolled out from under him and got up.

"You should become a nudist." Cappie noted.

Casey laughed, "Sure."

"You would! I'm dead serious."

Casey grabbed her robe and continued on into the kitchen. Cappie followed her. He had put on his boxers but was still shirtless.

"So," She began pulling out the eggs, "What are you wearing to my party?"

"What I wore yesterday."

"Do you want to go home and change or anything? I mean what you wore is…nice…but clean clothes are nicer."

"They don't smell or anything. And no one else saw me that you work with. No one I know of at least."

"Okay…" Casey said, her voice unconvinced.

"Case, my neighborhood is bad. I don't want you going down it…even if you are in a cab."

"Cappie I'll be—"

"Don't say you'll be fine, because you don't know for sure." He said seriously, "My clothes are fine. Plus why do I care if your little friends like what I'm wearing or not?"

"Okay, okay, okay Cap. You win!" Casey threw her hands up.

"Thank you." Cappie smirked.

After their breakfast they went out to run "errands". Casey remembered everything Heather had her do before she was promoted. She checked in with the dry-cleaners, set up appointments, and got her mail from her P.O. Box.

"Okay Case. We're about to go to your office." Cappie said linking his arm with hers. "Please act surprised."

"I will." Casey assured him as they went into the building. A few minutes later they were stepping out of the elevator.

"SURPRISE!"

Casey faked a shocked expression.

"Oh my gosh! You scared me!" She cried at the sight of all her coworkers jumping out at her.

Heather stepped forward. "Happy birthday Casey!" She hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much!" Casey said returning the hug. "And to let you know, I set up several appointments for you."

Heather chuckled. "You're not one to goof-off. I think that deservers another day off."

Everyone nodded their heads.

"We're having a party tonight." Patricia excitedly jumped forward handing her a sheet of paper. "That's the address."

"I'll be there." Casey said taking it. "And thank you so much."

"It's a formal event…just saying." Patricia added looking at Cappie. Casey nodded.

"I only assumed."

"Okay well see you at seven!"

"Bye."

Casey and Cappie spun around, leaving the office. When they were on the elevator Cappie looked at her. She put her finger to his lips. "I know, you need a suit."

Cappie grinned. "You know me too well." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

Casey paid the cab driver and thanked him again.

"You have a nice night." He said taking the money.

Cappie got out and held the door open for his girlfriend.

"Thank you Cap." She slipped out and closed the door. Then he took her arm and lead her to the door of the private bar. Casey's red gown made a swishing noise as she walked. Her stilettos were a matching fire-engine color and so was her lipstick.

"Did I mention sweetheart, you look amazing." Cappie said. Casey beamed.

"Thank you. You do too Mr. Craig Newman."

Cappie laughed and said. "Why thank you. I feel like a million bucks." And he looked it in his grey designers suit. Under it, he wore a red button-up and a black tie.

The bouncer stopped them at the door.

"Invitations?" He asked. Casey pulled out her I.D. "Oh!" The bouncer unhooked the gate, "Welcome Miss Cartwright, and happy thirtieth."

"Thank you!" Casey replied. The bouncer eyed Cappie. "He's with me." She added quickly. The bouncer grunted.

"Proceed." He gave Cappie a head nod.

"Um, thanks."

Casey pulled Cappie inside before the bouncer could do anything. He gave her a thankful look, and they began to mingle.

"Casey!"

"Happy birthday!"

"How does it feel to be thirty?"

Everyone called out to her as she walked through the bar. They all grinned at her, but their smiles faded as Cappie followed her. Patricia met up with Casey at the bar.

"Case! I'm so glad you…you two…could make it!" She said, correcting herself when she saw Cappie.

"Thanks Trish, this is really nice of you all!" Casey replied not noticing her lack of acknowledging Cappie.

"Well, you are our favorite coworker!" She said. "Now, come out on the dance floor!"

Casey turned to Cappie.

"Go." He said, "You have fun. And I'll wait right here."

"Drinks are on the house." Patricia informed him.

"Cappie are you sure?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, yeah have fun! It's your party!"

"Okay. I'll be back soon."

Patricia took Casey's arm and lead her away. Cappie sat up on a stool.

"What can I get for you sir?" The tender asked.

"Do you have Budweiser on tap?" Cappie asked.

"We sure do." The tender turned to fill a glass for him.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked behind Cappie. He turned around to see a man standing there.

"Hi. What can I do for you?"

"Why are you here? This is a private party. Did you get an invitation?"

Meanwhile…

Casey watched Cappie from across the room. At first he seemed fine, ordering a drink, then the next thing she knew one of her friends—John—was talking to him. The look on Cappie's face was confused.

She couldn't hear what John was saying. But by the looks of Cappie's facial expression he had made him mad. Cappie said something, and John pointed his finger at him.

"Trish…I'll be right back." Casey said moving toward the scene. As she got closer she could make out the conversation.

"Did you get an invitation?"

"Actually I'm here with Casey…"

"That's what all you bums say." John was angry.

Cappie was just as livid. "Bum?! You're calling me a bum why?"

"Listen you…don't raise your voice at me! You crashed this thing. Casey's friends—everyone here—you can tell the difference between us and bums. Look at them they're nicely clothed and shaven. You…you look like a caveman that acquired a suit. I can spot the bums when I see them. Now out."

"John!" Casey finally cried. He spun around.

"Case, this guy—"

"Is my friend!"

"What?"

Casey opened her mouth to defend Cappie but he cut her off. "No. It's okay Case. Obviously I'm not suitable for your crowd." Cappie ran off.

"Crap!" Casey cried, "John! That's my boyfriend! He's not doing so well right now, but he's certainly not a bum!"

"Do you know where he lives Casey?" John asked.

"In the Bronx…for now."

John looked at her like she had three heads.

"No, no, no. I saw that guy sleeping on a bench in Central Park the other day when I was walking to work. He had like three bags with him, but they looked crumpled. I thought maybe he was resting or something but the next day I saw him looking for food in the trash…"

"That's ridiculous," Casey said. "Cappie's been with me lately."

"This was a while ago…three, four weeks."

Casey pursed her lips and thought for a moment.

"Oh God…" she finally muttered, then she ran out the door.

* * *

A/N: So, the scene at the bar didn't go the way I planned, but it worked out. Yes, yes Cappie's deep dark secret has been exposed. *GASP!* The story is coming to a close soon. Sorry for the shortness…I have no time anymore!!


	7. Chapter 7

Her cab pulled up by Central Park. Casey paid this driver and hopped out without a goodbye or a thank you. She pulled off her heels and began to run into the darkness.

"Cap! Cappie, where are you?!" She called as she ran. The lampposts produced enough light for her to see where she was going, but she couldn't find Cappie anywhere.

"Cappie…where are you? It's Casey…" She called again.

A noise caught her ear and she was quiet for a minute. Sniffling. And it was coming from behind her. Quickly she spun around and saw a figure curled up on a bench.

"Cap…?" She asked softly approaching the bench.

"Congratulations. You know my secret." The low voice replied.

"Oh Cappie." Casey threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his shaking body. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't bring myself to it."

"So you're not in the Bronx…"

"No."

"Is the rest of the story still true?"

"No."

"What really happened?"

"After college…I moved out to San Francisco, that's true." He began. "While I was there I met this girl. We had a relationship. Everything I made went to supporting us. After a year, I thought she was the girl for me. I took everything I had and I bought her a ring.

"She left me the next week. She took everything in the apartment, the ring, and my credit card. So I called my parents. I told them everything that happened. They let me move in with them for a while. I didn't find a job or anything while I was down in Dallas. I assumed my parents had money to support me. Then my dad died. He didn't just die tough. He killed himself. We had no idea why—me and my mom. She went crazy after a week. They took her to an asylum. Then I found out what happened. My dad had lost everything. I got out as fast as I could.

"I hitched from there. Traveling around, going where the kind people that picked me up went. I did go to Florida, but I never met up with Ashleigh."

Casey interrupted. "Then how did you know she's there?"

"I remembered her telling us on graduation day she'd be heading down there. I also remembered you said you were going to New York. One day this old man picked me up. Asked me where I wanted to go. I told him 'anywhere you're going sir'. And he told me he was headed to New York. He never mentioned what part though. It ended up he was headed for Queens. I was living on the streets there when I remembered you were in Manhattan. I looked you up in the phonebook, found out where you were living, and found you the next day. I decided to stay here instead of going back to the streets. I mean, a park has a more…homier…feeling." Cappie paused for a moment. He opened his mouth to say more, but he broke down crying instead.

"Cap…oh Cappie…my baby." She crooned kissing his cheeks softly. "I'm so sorry. I'm _so _sorry." She rocked him to the best of her ability as he cried in her arms. "It'll be okay. It'll be okay darling."

"How can you say that?" Cappie asked, "You have a home. You have money. You have a life."

"You're part of my life now Cap!"

"You don't want me to be part of your life."

"Of course I do."

"What good am I? I'm unemployed and I'm homeless."

"You have a home. With me. And we'll find you a job. Cappie, I love you and I want you to be my _whole _life. Now come on, let's go home." Casey tugged on him softly. He sat up and swung his feet out. Casey stood up and held out her hand. He took it and she pulled him up. "Where are those bags of clothes I gave you?"

Cappie stuck his hands into the bushes behind the bench pulling out three damp, crumpled bags. "Here."

"We'll wash them later. Let's just get you home." She put her hand in his and lead they way.

_A year later…_

_Casey sat in her office looking over Patricia's latest article. She'd been promoted from assistant to head after Heather stepped down from the business. The door opened and her husband walked in with a manila folder and a bottle of water in his hand._

_"Hey babe." He said. _

_"Did you bring me the…" Casey began standing up. _

_"No. Sit." _

_"Cap. I'm not even four months pregnant and you're already freaking out." Casey shook her head reaching for the folder and the water. "I mean, I understand the coffee reducing," She shook the bottle, "But trying to have me do as little movement as possible is just silly." _

_"I'm only trying to help." He said walking over to her side of the desk. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her. _

_"Cap!" She cried as they broke apart. "You know assistants shouldn't kiss their bosses in the office." _

_"Oops. I forgot." _

_Cappie kissed her again. She giggled loudly. _

_The intercom in her office made the annoying beeping sound and Patricia's voice came through. "Case, if you're done with that article can you tell me what you think?" _

_"Allow me," Cappie said going over to the white box. He pressed the button._

_"Trish, this is Paul. Casey's not done yet but when she is I'll have her e-mail you her thoughts." _

_Beep! "Thanks Paul." _

_Cappie turned around and went back to his wife. "Now where were we Mrs. Gibbons?" He asked. _

_"We were at the part where the naughty assistant begins to make out with his boss." _

_"My favorite part…" _

_

* * *

_

Okay, so that was the end. It wasn't the best…I know and I apologize. Just to clarify. Cappie's real name is Paul Gibbons (strange I know, but since 'Cappie' is only a nickname I decided to give him an unexpected real name). So, I really hope you liked my story!!!! And once again sorry for making it so short! (Send love through reviews!!)


End file.
